Hermione's Secrets!
by dragonfreak1991
Summary: Hermione has some dark secrets, just what could they be? When she falls for somebody, just how far will she go to win their heart? How far will she go when corruption sets in? Lying, slight mention of incest in later chapters, truces and new enemies!


**Hermione's Secrets:**

**Chapter One: The Head Girl and Head Boy Are:**

_**The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn  
There is no future  
There is no past  
I live this moment as my last  
There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret  
Or life is yours to miss  
No other road  
No other way  
No day but today**_

_**Excuse me if I'm off track  
But if you're so wise  
Then tell me -- why do you need smack?  
Take your needle  
Take your fancy prayer  
And don't forget  
Get the moonlight out of your hair  
Long ago -- you might've lit up my heart  
But the fire's dead -- ain't never ever gonna start**_

Hermione paced furiously in the compartment she was in, she had been called to this compartment by a first year and then nobody had turned up. She had worn herself out and had just plopped herself down onto one of the seats when she heard something outside. At the sound of a door sliding she stood up and spun around then gaped at the blonde head standing in the doorway. "Malfoy?" She asked, half-hoping it wasn't him.

"Granger…" He said evilly, "why are you here?" He asked her, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked besides isn't it common knowledge that mud-bloods bow down to their superiors…"

"I hope you don't mean yourself, I would NEVER bow down to you…" She spat out, furious that it was all a joke; she had been expecting to be prefect but hadn't gotten any badge with her letter.

The compartment door opening got both of their attention; it was Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, you are the head boy and head girl this year. I trust that you can manage to not kill each other for the year, when the welcoming feast is over Headmaster Dumbledore will escort you to your new dormitory that will be shared. He will also tell you about your responsibilities as the head girl and boy, I trust you can find your way back to your previous compartment…" Professor McGonagall was cut off by Professor Snape. "Being Head Boy and Head Girl is a huge response so I warn you any rule breaking will determine your loss of the head badge and any privileges of such a title. I trust that you won't do anything stupid, else Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Dumbledore or I will hear about it. Now off with you!" Hermione flinched at the words 'rule breaking'. She would have to keep Harry and Ron under control this year; she was NOT loosing the only hope she had of peace.

* * *

_**There is no future  
There is no past  
I live this moment as my last  
There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret  
Or life is yours to miss**_

Pinning the badge to her robes, she headed back to the compartment that she had been in, just as she was about to open the door Draco came up to her and said, "How about we call a truce? I will understand if you won't but just consider it…" He held out his hand and Hermione shook it, stating quietly, "Truce!" Opening the compartment door she saw Harry sitting there eating a chocolate frog, Ginny eating Liquorice Wand and Ron lying on the other seat asleep. "So Hermione what was it about?" Ginny asked and Harry noticed the badge, "Is… Is that what I think it is?"

"The head girl badge?" Ginny asked, finally noticing.

"Yeah…" She answered them, Ron was still asleep.  
"Oh my gosh Hermione that's great!" Ginny giggled then asked, "So whose head boy?"

"Errr… It's Malfoy…"

"What sorry Herm I don't think I heard you right?"

"I said that it's Malfoy…"

"Oh… But Hermione you're head girl that's brilliant…" She just shrugged, "Yeah, I guess it is…" But inside she just couldn't wait until she could go into her own dorm and release her anger. They had the carriage ride, Ron had woken up and rambled on about being hungry, not even noticing the shiny badge on Hermione's robes.

* * *

They all got through the sorting and Dumbledore's speech, but then Hermione realised she couldn't stand the smell of every bit of food, she all but ran out the great hall into the closest girl's bathroom and threw up what little food she had eaten that morning. Hermione groaned and heaved for breath, "Why me? I was a good girl, I did as he…" She stopped mumbling and threw up again. Shuddering at her own thoughts, she tried to clear the thought about what happened over summer as she headed back to the Great Hall. When she opened the Great Hall doors everybody stared at her and she walked back over to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Neville, "Hey Neville, what is that?"

"Oh this, my grandmother said it was something my mum owned, it's like a two-way mirror thing… didn't you have one Harry?" The nervous boy asked timidly, "Yeah it was Sirius's…" Harry pouted slightly when remembering Sirius and then changed the subject to Quidditch. Almost before the feast was over some-one in Gryffindor asked Hermione, "how was your summer?" all she said was, "Pretty boring really…nothing to do…" She felt bad for lying but nobody could know, especially because they'd find out what she did and what she does. Headmaster Dumbledore dismissed everyone and they all left, Hermione and Draco walked up to him slowly and he said, "Are you ready to see your rooms?" Both of them just nodded, not able to speak, still in shock about having to share anything with the other.

* * *

Twisting and winding through corridors of doors, the pair followed Dumbledore until he stopped in front of a portrait pair of Draco and Hermione, they were fighting. "Password?" They asked at the same time. The old man turned to the pair and said, "Feel free to choose your own password, have a good night!" Hermione turned to Draco and asked, "Do you care?"

"No…"

"Then the password shall be, 'Poison!'." Hermione said before running up into her room. The room had her initials HJG on the door and she slammed the door after herself, locking it with a powerful locking charm. Draco growled at her impatience and looked around the shared common room; it was surprisingly not in either of their house colours. The walls of the room were a pale off white colour, the furniture was leather and the wood was a dark oak wood. Heading up to his room Draco pushed the door open and shuddered at the pale blues, and light blue, and ivory white in the room, he vaguely wondered what Hermione's room was like.

'It must be horrid,' Draco thought, 'What is that loud screaming, wailing sound?' He pushed her door open and stood at the doorway in complete shock at the sight before him. There in the moonlight was Hermione Granger, swaying her hips to a wailing music, her hands travelling over her body, the girl's lip had started to bleed and she looked like both pure innocence and the devil herself. Draco's eyes fell upon small, scratch like cuts on her thighs and the thin red lines on her stomach; he shuddered, it looked exactly as his muggle friend, Sophia, had looked when she died. Looking away from the cuts he saw her spinning around a pole, which he had sworn wasn't there before. Now Draco didn't hate mud-bloods, but he didn't fall in love with them, though Draco couldn't deny that this muggle, Hermione Granger had style. Style, class and damn good dancing skills, but a mud-blood after all, a mud-blood who is god-damn good looking, since when had she had a figure.

* * *

At that moment the girl's eyes flew open, the music stopped and she screamed at him, "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK COMING INTO MY PRIVATE ROOMS WITHOUT PERMISSION! DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW? YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU INFURIATING FERRET!!!!" She panted for breath and summoned a regal blue ball-gown which she promptly slid onto her body. "Calm now?" He asked, quirking his right eyebrow to get the point across.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY LET MYSELF BELIEVE YOU'D CHANGED! GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW BEFORE I HEX YOU UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD!" Draco gave a sigh and said, "Hermione I haven't been here long, but long enough. I can take a guess at how much you hate me, but you always have. I get told I'm a jerk often so that doesn't affect me anymore. If you wish for me to leave you alone then I shall." Draco mumbled. "I'm flattered that you thought I'd changed because I have, and since you don't know any hexes to cause my death, you'd just maim me badly, although I don't think you want to do that…" He paused; thinking over his words.

He was about to leave the room when Hermione grabbed his arm and growled, "Oh shut up, and if you DARE tell anybody about… about… About anything you saw I swear I'll… I'll… I'll…" He smirked at her, "You'll what? Tell my daddy? He could make your life a living hell Granger, just remember what I told you and we won't have any more dramas like tonight for the rest of the year, and don't worry I won't tell anyone about your cuts, or about anything you've implied to me during this talk… So I bid you good-night Miss Hermione Granger, just remember…!" Those words hung in the air after he had left, 'just remember…' She snorted but then she remembered the words, 'He could make your life a living hell Granger, just remember what I told you and we won't have any more dramas…' A hollow laugh came out of her lips as she bit down on her lower lip letting it bled. Sharing a glimpse of her messed up hair in the mirror she laid down on her bed and felt the pull of sleep overtake her.

* * *

Moaning in awareness, Hermione realised it was a Monday morning, that meant she had classes, she slipped on her school robes, and growled at the badge that dug into her skin. "Well you know what, sorry to paint you a tainted picture, I can't be perfect, and I won't even bother to try!" A mumbled voice says, "Somewhere in these lonely dreams, Draco my love, Harry my boy, you pick me up, you give me life again, restore my breath, save me time and time again, but on the inside, in reality, all your doing, is pulling me apart again." The voice became cold, with the slight hint of tears, "I'm dying on the inside, and none of you, no, not even you Draco, Harry, no-one knows, don't be angry. I'm dying here, on the inside, and no-body knows. They will never heal this pain, they won't save me, but please Harry, Draco, if you hear my plea, my cry for longevity, please, you owe me, I've been to hell and back for you, now won't you do so for me, as my last, dying wish!" Once again there was that thought Draco could be there, then she realised, he'd be down at breakfast, or more likely in classes, the classes had already started in which, she had potions first. She didn't want to go, but she had to prove to everybody she was alright, she was going to go out there and lie through her teeth and hope to god that nobody noticed anything odd.

Pushing her hot pink noiseless vibrator into her slightly wet vagina, she quickly put her clothes back on, and headed down to the dungeons for Potion's. The door to the Potion's classroom opened and everybody looked at her, she didn't care just sat down at the front table since it was the only table left. "Miss Granger, why are you late?" She did her best impression of innocence and mumbled, "I'm sorry sir, I slept in…" With her excuse said she set to work doing the potion, though her attention wasn't fully there. Accidentally, she dropped a wrong ingredient into her potion; luckily it didn't blow up, but just meant it wasn't correct. "Miss Granger care to test out Mr Potter's potion skills?" Hermione looked at the vial, it was exactly the colour the book said but since she knew what it did she couldn't take that potion. "Not so sure of Mr Potter's capabilities… such a shame then…"

Growling in her mind she just ignored the teacher's comments. Until her other side came out and she snarled into his mind, 'How dare you criticize my best friend, I'd make you pay, I have killed three men, I could easily kill you too. I can handle my own needs Sev!'

"Detention Granger, stay behind after the lesson!" He barked and she smiled. The class finished and she stayed behind, Harry and Ron lingering at the door slightly until they got told off. It wasn't like he could curse her, there were wards on classrooms; it was in Hogwarts: A History.

* * *

Severus banged the door closed, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS YOUR BEHAVIOUR THIS LESSON ABOUT IDIOTIC GIRL?!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT I'VE SUFFERED THROUGH! YOU KNOW NOTHING; YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL, OR HOW I FELT THIS MORNING… I CAN'T KEEP ACTING ANYMORE… YET I MUST IF I LET MY GUARD FALL THEN THEY KNOW. IF THEY KNOW I'M REJECTED AND IF I'M REJECTED THEN I MEAN NOTHING, I BECOME NOTHING!" Her rant which was screamed shrilly made him cringe slightly at the fact her voice was jumping octaves but he felt slightly bad for her. "Tell me then Miss Granger, tell me how you feel and maybe then you will concentrate on my class…" Blush rises to her cheeks.

"Can I… Can I go to the bathroom?" A sigh of annoyance from him, flick of his hand and a bathroom door appeared to the right. She went inside not noticing the charm he placed on the door to make him be able to see through it and monitor what she did. Her pink vibrator was soaked with her juices, pulling it out she turned it to the high setting, rubbed it against her clit a few times, shoved it violently into her abused pussy, pulled up her pink thong and walked back outside. Smile nicely and he growls, "Miss Granger lift your skirt…" He got cut off by her.

"You're not allowed to do anything…" This time he cut her off.

"I know and I won't be doing anything, now lift your skirt!"  
"You can't make me!"

"IMPERIO!" She whimpers at his wand pointing at her.

* * *

"IMPERIO!" He screamed; I whimper, it scares me that he would do this to me. _Lift your skirt honey_ Shiver at the tone of his voice in my mind _Lift your skirt for papa_ 'No.' _Lift it. Lift your skirt for papa._ Against my own better judgement my hands ran up my thighs, lifting my skirt to my hips holding my skirt on my hips. _Get rid of your thong for me sweet heart, get rid of it, get rid of it like a good little slut._ 'No, no, no, no I won't allow you to make me… NO!' Whimper, shivering at the cold as I realise my g-string is on the ground at his feet, and now his advancing on me, step backwards until my back hits the door. _Stay still slut, stay still and keep silent._ Feel his hands reach down to where my shaved abused pussy is, feel him take my vibrator out, whimper feeling my pussy juices squirt down my thighs, whine at the loss of my vibrator. Staring at him, his eyes are filled with lust; this is just like my dreams. "SLUT, MY LITTLE NYMPHOMANIAC SLUT!" He growled out, while he shoved my vibrator into my already soaked pussy. Somehow it was faster then its fast setting, he thrust it in and out so fast I thought I would pass out from pleasure. KNOCK, KNOCK! Jump from the after-glow of Severus fucking me with my vibrator, he shoved it in me not turning it off, pushed me down to the desk and whispered the counter-curse to the Imperius curse he cast on me. He opens the door as I'm working on cleaning cauldrons at the desk, Dumbledore walks in, "Good evening Miss Granger, I simply came to check up on you as Mr Potter and Mr Weasley were worried about how long you'd been in detention for. I also couldn't help but notice that there was an Unforgivable cast in this classroom, would either of you like to explain that?" Severus had walked up to his teachers desk and was leaning against it, his pants being rather tight in the groin region I nearly started drooling but gave an excuse.

"Headmaster, sir, it was my fault…"

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"MISS GRANGER!" Severus hissed at me.

* * *

"Yes sir, it was my fault, I… I was provoking Professor Snape, I… I thought that if he was a Death-eater then that he wouldn't cast those horrible curses. He… He was teaching me a valuable lesson and I won't forget it ever…" I saw Severus smirk before his face went emotionless again, Dumbledore turned to Severus and asked, "Is that true?"

"I am afraid so Albus, I simply lost control, she wouldn't listen to me, I… I didn't harm her, I never meant to harm her, I simply wanted her to learn, to understand, I think she does now…" Dumbledore nodded then he calmly said; "Well I hope that Miss Granger has learnt her lesson, and I hope that she gets something out of this detention… We won't take your badge simply because this is your first detention ever…" Then Dumbledore left closing the door after himself.

"DAMN IT GIRL, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU DISOBEYING MY ORDERS I WOULDN'T HAVE NEEDED TO USE THAT CURSE…"

"Do it again, Dumbledore isn't in his room, so the alarm won't ring, he will never know, please, please Severus I need it. Make me, make me cum; make my pussy be abused. I love you!" Whimper so badly, I need him.

* * *

He clutches his left fore-arm and says, "Detention every week Monday nights at 7 and Saturday nights at 8, I expect to see you here this Saturday then Granger…"

"But sir will you be alright?"

"I've survived more times then I can count, now get OUT!"

"Severus I can help, we could just not make you go…"

"What purpose would that be?"

"You'd be here with me," I whimper my pussy is so abused, my g-string appeared again, I took my hands off the desk and stood to try and stop him.

He pushed me backwards into the desk, his body pressing against mine, my back against the desk. "SHUT UP SLUT, SHUT UP! I can't handle your bitching, go to bed, bring your vibrator to your detention and I'll show you the TRUE meaning of love…" With that he swept out of the classroom and I walked to bed, completely forgetting I had my vibrator in my pussy.


End file.
